dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 3B
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Bill Parker | Writer1_1 = Bill Parker | Writer2_1 = Bill Parker | Writer3_1 = Bill Parker | Writer5_1 = | Writer6_1 = Bill Parker | Writer7_1 = Bill Parker | Writer8_1 = Bill Parker | Writer9_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler1_1 = C.C. Beck | Penciler2_1 = Pete Costanza | Penciler3_1 = C.C. Beck | Penciler5_1 = | Penciler6_1 = C.C. Beck | Penciler7_1 = Greg Duncan | Penciler8_1 = Greg Duncan | Penciler9_1 = Bob Kingett | Inker1_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker3_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker5_1 = | Inker6_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker7_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker8_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker9_1 = Bob Kingett | Colourist1_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist2_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist3_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist5_1 = | Colourist6_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist7_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist8_1 = Bill Parker | Colourist9_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Letterer6_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Quotation = But - but you were a boy a minute ago -- | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "Sivana's Venusian Kingdom" | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Murderous Mex Kane" | StoryTitle3 = Spy-Smasher: "The Mask's Anti-Aircraft Gun" | StoryTitle5 = Death Pass | StoryTitle6 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Return of King Senwosri" | StoryTitle7 = Dan Dare: "Gem of Doom" | StoryTitle8 = Scoop Smith: "The Fountain of Youth" | StoryTitle9 = Lance O'Casey: "The Island of Knife Scarr" | Synopsis1 = Billy Batson flies to Venus with eccentric professor Xerxes Smith, but it turns out that the scientist is really Doctor Sivana, Mad Scientist of Destruction. Sivana sees Billy do the SHAZAM transformation, and deduces his secret identity. Together with Beautia the Empress of Venus (with her face veil) Sivana has hatched a plan to strand Captain Marvel on Venus with a horde of ravening monsters, while he returns to conquer America with a paralyzing gas; and a machine to pump this gas all over America. Beautia's servants are giant frogs with manlike hands. Beautia's sinister beauty affects Captain Marvel like a powerful drug. Cap escapes Venus by building a rocketship exactly like Sivana's. Also, a week later, Sivana arranges for Beautia to win a beauty contest. At story's end, Marvel is beating up some thugs (Joe & Spike) and demolishing the gas machine while the real villains escape off-panel. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = In the Rocky Mountains, The Mask is being paid by the Rooskan Government to shoot down USAAF Flying Fortresses and other planes, with a stolen experimental antiaircraft artillery piece, until Spy Smasher smashes his operation. The Mask escapes again. Alan tells Eve his secret identity after swearing her to secrecy. | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = Ibis the Invincible stops a second newly-resurrected pharaoh, King Senwosri, from executing an American archaeologist, pretty much just by politely asking him not to, after first easily working his way through a series of deathtraps by use of the Ibisstick. Senwosri surprises Ibis and Taia by magically returning himself to his tomb, to resume his "sleep," and his Numidian slave-executioner becomes a statue. | Synopsis7 = | Synopsis8 = Searching for a missing explorer, Scoop Smith braves the dangers of the Brazilian rain forest, for about two months, and finds the Fountain of Youth, and meets Cholo the custodian of the miraculous fountain, but then the fountain dries up at the end for no apparent reason. | Synopsis9 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / Antagonists: * * (his 3rd evil scheme) Locations: * * Vehicles: * Sivana's interplanetary rocketship | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Comanche Pete * Mex Kane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Admiral Corby * Zambo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Alan Armstrong's gyrosub, a super craft which travels as fast as light on the ground, in the air, or under water, still gets shot down by a howitzer. Next issue he builds a new one. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * King Senwosri * Peter Williams * Peter's partner Locations: * Items: * the Ibisstick Vehicles: * Ibis's "speedcar," capable of traveling 300 mph over sand, across rivers, over mountains, and through forests. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * Hindu cult of Sivu Other Characters: * Mrs. Van Pell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Headhunters Other Characters: * Dr. Derek Brady * Cholo * Bruce Lane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Knife Scarr Other Characters: * Tracey Trent * Gloria Trent Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Brian Boru | Notes = * There were two issue number threes published for this title. Whiz Comics #3A was published with cover date of March (1940), and Whiz Comics #3B was published with an April (1940) cover date. The indicia says "Vol. 1, No 4", but the cover has "Number 3" on it. * "Sivana's Venusian Kingdom" is reprinted in . * In this issue's "Scoop Smith" story, set on Earth-S, Scoop finds the Fountain of Youth, in the Brazilian rain forest. In Action Comics #14 July 1939, set on Earth-2, Zatara the Magician found the Fountain of Youth, in the Inca part of South America. | Trivia = * Billy Batson, confronted with a Venusian dragon, exclaims "This is a job for Captain Marvel!" Another caped super-hero would later be associated with this slogan. * This issue features a two-page text story entitled, "Death Pass". * This issue includes a puzzle page called "Brain Teasers", and a humor page called "Whiz Cracks" (an obvious pun on wise-cracks). | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics #4 (3b) entire issue * Whiz Comics #4 (3b) index entry }}